villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angelique Bouchard
Angelique Bouchard is a witch who is obsessed with the vampire Barnabas Collins and the main antagonist in "Dark Shadows". In Dark Shadows In the year 1760, Barnabas and his family grow a wealthy family, Barnabas broke the heart of several servents, one of them is Angelique, in rage of his reject, she murder his parents, barnabas then became obsessed of dark magic, Angelique made a curse to make his loved ones die, Kill Josette by making her fall off the cliff, she then turn Barnabas into a Vampire and sealed him in a coffin. Later in 1972, A Group of construction workers accidentaly release barnabus "which he mistakes as a dragon" and kills all of them. Angelique is now a owner of "Angie Bay" and now is known by "Angie", she became really popular in Collinsport, she heard about Barnabas release and decides to win him back, she goes to the mansion and told Barnabas that thing have changed since he was sealed and she is the only big fish left in their "little pond", she offers a choices to barnabas of joining her or regret it, he refuses her offer. She Calls Barnabas for a meeting, giving him another chance of being partners "and lovers" or she will destroy him and anything he love, then they have some sort of.........sex?, barnabas still refuses and leaves, she went uninvited to the collins party and stalk Barnabas, She become very angry when Barnabas and Victoria Kissed. The next night after Barnabas killed Dr. Hoffman for using his blood, Barnabas meets with Angie again and give him one last offer, he, again, refuse, but she had the coffin just outside the door and chained him up, and drives him into the cemetary, she put a pair of her panties in the coffin, saying that he will think a little more about them, she them blows up the collins family rebuilt canning factory via spell. She then used a recording during their last meeting, confessing he killed the workers, the hippies, and Doctor Hoffman, she led the townspeople to the mansion, she shock to lear that barnabas has escaped and offer to be arrested, he then shows them what monster "they" are and bite Angelique, causing her skin to crack Death Barnabas and Angelique battle inside the mansion, using spells to kill barnabas, the barfed ad barnabas, which cause him to throw her upstairs into Carolyn room, who revealed to be a werewolf, she Carolyn appears again, attacking Angelique, but been beaten back, Angelique reveal that she sent a werewolf to bite her when she was a baby, they continued the fight until one of the statue hold barnabas, when it looks like Angelique won, David appears and tell her to leave her alone, saying that she will kill him first, she confronts him by saying what will he do, to at which point he summons the ghost of his mother, which she killed, throws her into the chandelier, it crashed into the floor, she is broken up and *literally*, offers him her heart, but rejects, saying that she is never capable of loving and only wants to control her, saying thats her curse, her heart literally broke and she died, Victoria was under her spell as well, but barnabas bitten her while their were falling, turning her into a vampire "Doctor Hoffman is also a vampire" Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tim Burton Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:In love villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the past Category:Succubus Category:Child-Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Obsessed Category:Sorceress Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hero's Lover Category:Big Bads Category:Incriminators Category:Dark Shadows Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Parent Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals